Fiebre
by Kuestell
Summary: pues la cosa es sencilla... SoubiRitsukaLemon Fiebre tiene argumento desde luego, las historias vacias no me gustan


La fina silueta entre las sabanas se estremecía ligeramente mientras las cortinas de la amplia ventana corrediza se movían ante el filtro de unas ligeras ráfagas de aire, el chico en la cama se hundió mas entre la tela que lo mantenía cubierto, apretando los dientes un poco para no rendirse ante el ligero temblor que comenzaba a marcar un inestable asalto a su cuerpo, sus ojos se entreabrieron ligeramente y giro en la cama perdiendo la vista hacia la ventana..sabia que tenia que ponerse en pie y cerrarla, aquellas ráfagas de aire que entraban no le harían bien..y no tenia a nadie que pudiera hacerlo por el, su madre ya estaría dormida y auque estuviera despierta no seria de gran ayuda con su delicado balance entre la cordura y la irracionalidad completa, desde esa mañana había comenzado a sentirse extraño…la garganta ligeramente irritada que empeoro poco a poco y un adormecimiento constante al que se enfrento para no dormir en clase…sabia que estaba enfermo…nadie tenia que ser precisamente un genio para saberlo…

-tengo frió…-

su voz golpeo sin fuerza las paredes de su habitación, lo decía en voz alta por que tenia que converse a si mismo de abandonar la calidez que lo rodeaba en aquella posición para cerrar la ventana y evitarse una complicación..aun así solo consiguió suspirar y temblar de nuevo ligeramente.

-frió…-

Volvió a repetir sin convicción… tal vez no importaba mucho que aquel simple problema de la garganta empeorara a un pulmonía..tal vez simplemente moriría y nadie lo notaria hasta mucho tiempo después..¿quien lo extrañaría?... subió una mano a su frente con fastidio mientras las orejas sobre su cabeza bajaban ligeramente…su frente ardía..todo su cuerpo lo hacia..ardía y temblaba y sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad..un extraño zumbido lograba que deseara arrancarse la cabeza, al fin retiro las sabanas mientras se sentaba en la cama siendo presa de un ligero mareo, sus pies descalzos tocaban el frió suelo y aun que lo noto simplemente siguió su corto camino hacia la ventana. Al llegar a ella una luna menguante ilumino su perfil mientras las hojas de las ramas de un árbol cercano danzaban con la melodía invisible del viento que lo atormentaba aquella noche y que lo había obligado a dejar su confortante cama, puso la mano sobre la ventana que bien podría llamarse también una puerta corrediza que daba a su balcón y tiro de ella con suavidad o mejor expresado sin fuerza alguna, cerro, dejando fuera a la impasible noche con sus estrellas y su luna, con su maldito viento que solo lograba calarlo hasta hacerlo sentir peor, giro sobre sus talones y miro de nuevo la cama con ese lugar vació que esperaba por el para que finalmente pudiera descansar.

-uuhm….-

El sonido seco y sin emoción abandono su garganta sin que el abriera los labios, sus ojos amatistas consideraron el apagador de la luz como una escala antes de regresar a la cama pero poco después viajaron de nuevo hasta posarse sobre su teléfono móvil en la mesilla de noche..un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Maldición-

Sacudió las orejitas molesto y con paso mas firme fue hasta el apagador, se deshizo de la luz y al fin regreso a su cama, se dejo caer exhausto como si acabara de llegar de una larga caminata, ni siquiera entro bajos las sabanas simplemente busco refugio dejando a todo su cuerpo descansar sobre el cómodo colchón, instintivamente su rostro giro a la derecha y clavo los ojos de nuevo en el teléfono móvil…¿Por qué hacia aquello? Se reprendía a el mismo por tener la horrible costumbre de mirar el aparato con fijeza durante un tiempo indefinido y mientras lo hacia su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco y la boca se le secaba..sus puños se cerraban, el nombre de aquella persona llegaba a su mente una y otra vez y sin desearlo rogaba en silencio con los sentidos alertas y el pecho acelerado que la pequeña lucecita roja parpadeara….

Ahora de nuevo hacia lo mismo…

-No..puede ser verdad….-

Contuvo el aire cuando una caricia fría llego a su afiebrada piel, ¿Qué no había cerrado la ventana? Hizo amago de incorporarse de nuevo pero sus pupilas se dilataron con asombro cuando una mano le empujo por el pecho con firmeza para impedirle abandonar su posición, en la oscuridad un par de ojos azules lo miraban enmarcando el perfecto rostro que conocía de memoria y que ahora presumía una ligera sonrisa.

-el móvil también deberías usarlo en estos casos..Ritsuka…-

Escucho su nombre abandonar aquellos finos labios que delinearon con perfección cada palabra, aun sin poder relajarse y con la palma de la mano del recién llegado aun sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba acompasadamente.

-So..Soubi!-

completo torpemente mientras se sentaba en la cama apartando con rudeza la mano que descansaba en su pecho, sentía las mejillas encendidas..claro..tenía fiebre..solo era la fiebre, el adulto amplio la sonrisa mientras como un tranquilo y experto depredador rodeaba la cama sin perder el contacto visual con el chico sobre esta.

-Lamento no haber aparecido antes… tú me pediste que me alejara de ti un tiempo…-

La voz aterciopelada despertaba sus sentidos mientras el seguía mirando con fijeza, mostrando su tensión en la posición recta de sus orejas.

-no..no tienes nada que hacer aquí..aun..aun no quiero verte!-

Ritsuka cerro uno de sus puños sobre su pecho, un calo frió lo recorrió, aun no podía controlar sus emociones…era desesperante, quería ver a Soubi y lo quería lejos al mismo tiempo, pudo ver al combatiente moverse con languidez hasta sentarse en la cama a su lado y atraerlo a el en un solo movimiento, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su pequeño sacrificio.

-¿no quieres verme aun?- aliento tibio cerca de su piel.

-no…- la voz dudo ligeramente.

-entonces cierra los ojos…- seguridad y soltura.

-baka…-

Ritsuka suspiro con fastidio pero se entrego completamente a aquel abrazo, un silencio prolongado reino soberano e inquebrantable mientras el pequeño aun era refugiado bajo la figura de Soubi…al fin hubo un cambio, Ritsuka sintió que su espalda era guiada poco a poco de regreso a las sabanas..pero esta vez su cuerpo no se amoldo solo, el cuerpo que lo protegía se instalo libremente a su lado.

-Soubi…- Su voz no era ni una suplica ni una pregunta, ni siquiera un llamado, simplemente era una palabra que deseaba pronunciar.

-tienes fiebre…-

Una mano descanso un segundo sobre la frente de Ritsuka.

-Eso ya lo se…-

Se estremeció al sentir aquella mano bajar y vagar con finos y largos dedos por su cuello, su pecho y finalmente su cintura.

-vete…-

Su voz se ahogo a si misma, los dedos de la manos en su cintura levantaron la parte superior de su pijama…esa delgada playera de tirantes, y las yemas de los dedos sintieron la piel que acariciaban quemarles.

-Estas hirviendo- Soubi se inclino y enfrento el amatista y el azul mientras dejaba a su mano subir mas bajo la prenda, sobre la piel, y acariciaba el pecho desnudo de manera distraída.

-Soubi..!-

Las mejillas con fiebre se incendiaron a un mas, abrió la boca..de pronto se sentía sofocado, aquella mano arrancaba mas estremecimientos en el que el viento frió que antes lo atormentaba.

-Solo compruebo cuanta fiebre tienes-

Un susurro sugestivo acariciando sus sentidos, mientras aquella mano intrusa se movía con lentitud, de pronto el cuerpo fino y delgado salto ligeramente mientras las orejas de su dueño se tensaban notablemente, un par de dedos suaves se habían cerrado sobre uno de sus pezones.

-Soubi! ¿Qué haces Soubi?-

Y sin embargo no se movió, y su boca que jadeaba para normalizar su respiración fue silenciada por un par de labios dulces, suaves y por sobre todo demandantes…de pronto el calor en la habitación era poco soportable, sus manos subieron inquietas pero solo lograron posarse sobre los brazos de aquella figura de largos cabellos rubios pálidos que formaban una hermosa cortina que asemejaban hilos de seda.

-Solo pruebo tu temperatura…-

Volvió a dejar salir el adulto mientras sin darle oportunidad al otro a responder volvía a bajar sobre aquellos labios, sobre aquella pequeña boca que lucia sencillamente irresistible, Ritsuka temblaba bajo aquellas caricias, la mano tibia aun jugando con su pezón que ahora dolía levemente por que alcanzaba un punto de dureza que no sabia podía tener, la mano cambio a atender el otro pezón del chico arrancando un nuevo gemido mientras Soubi se colocaba poco a poco sobre el pequeño cuerpo que parecía podría romperse bajo su toque, la punta de su lengua acaricio la pequeña boca y empujo poco a poco hasta lograr entrar en ella, un nuevo sonido nació en la garganta del niño, el viento seguía azotando los árboles y aquella mano seguía azotando a su cuerpo con espasmos placenteros.

-Soubi…Soubi…-

Ritsuka se aparto todo lo que pudo de la boca del combatiente, giro el rostro con las mejillas encendidas, sus manos aun aferradas a los delgados y bien formados brazos del otro.

-D..Detente…-

Pero solo recibió como respuesta una mirada llena de pasión, la vista se le nublaba ligeramente, se sentía tan débil…seguía temblando y ahora le costaba descubrir si era a causa de su enfermedad o a causa de las caricias que recibía.

-Tienes fiebre-

La voz de Soubi simplemente repitió como si aquel hecho privara a su "amo" de tener la capacidad para darle ordenes, Ritsuka seguía con el rostro fuera del alcance del otro, pero esto solo dejo expuesto un fino cuello perlado de ligero sudor que una lengua tranquila recogió con gozo, la lengua de Soubi subió y bajo por aquella suave piel marcando un surco del que poco después se adueñaron sus labios, las manos del pequeño gato se cerraron con fuerza contra sus brazos sin tratar de alejarlo, un leve gemido escapo de la pequeña boca mientras un nuevo estremecimiento lo recorría, con tranquilidad aquella boca y aquella lengua siguieron asaltando la piel de su cuello de manera lentamente tormentosa, había cerrado los ojos y se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior tratando de no seguir con la leve serenata que sus jadeos comenzaban a entonar…dejo caer una mano lánguidamente a la cama, rindiéndose…abandonándose, afuera, varias hojas caían de sus ramas, el frágil tallo que las ataba a estas sucumbía ante el feroz viento tal como Ritsuka se rendía poco a poco y sucumbía a las sensaciones que lo transportaban fuera de su realidad..fuera de esa alcoba…

Las posiciones cambiaron en un solo momento, el cuerpo de Ritsuka fue sostenido por seguros brazos hasta levantarlo, todo ello sin dejar de sentir jamás la tibieza de esa lengua aun jugando con su piel, marcándola, humedeciéndola, cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró cara a cara con esas hermosas facciones angelicales, los ojos azules de Soubi le sonreían..y le hablaban… reflejaban una luz que el jamás había visto…el no podía conocer el intenso brillo del deseo. Fue acomodado sobre las piernas del otro con cuidado, el mismo las abrió ayudando a la acción, aun jadeaba ligeramente, sus labios entre abiertos

Inhalando y exhalando solo lograban atraer más la atención del adulto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

La pregunta llego amorfa a sus oídos…no podía responder, no podía pensar..simplemente quería sentir… y al fin un gemido en toda norma abandono su boca cuando su cadera, con las piernas abiertas bajo un poco mas hasta quedar sentado sobre el combatiente y sentir bajo el una dureza obvia del deseo del otro por el. No supo que hacer…su cuerpo reacciono por el mismo frotándose ligeramente con aquella pronunciada parte.

-Ah…-

Levanto la vista con sorpresa..había logrado que Soubi jadeara igual que el, ahora las mejillas del combatiente comenzaban a tomar color..sus pálidos dedos treparon con elegancia hasta alcanzar los tirantes de aquella playera, se entretuvieron un rato ahí mientras las bocas volvían a buscarse y de nuevo surgía un delicioso roce entre ellos, Ritsuka se abrazo a Soubi por el cuello cuando los dientes de este tomaron suavemente su labio inferior, empujo un poco mas hacia abajo sus caderas y de nuevo consiguió que ese exquisito sonido abandonara ambas gargantas, la boca que atendía la suya lo abandono y bajo una vez mas por su cuello..esta vez no se detuvo, siguió..bajo..y bajo…marco un camino hacia su hombro y pronto mientras se veía obligado a liberar de su abrazo a Soubi los dientes de este tomaban su tirante con sutileza deslizándolo fuera de su lugar… abajo..tanto como podía para subir marcando un camino de besos, sostener la nuca del pequeño con una mano mientras llegaba al otro hombro y repetía la acción con el otro tirante, esta vez regreso sobre su camino marcado sin que sus labios tocaran esa piel, suave y tersa..nueva y libre de marcas anteriores, no, no la beso de nuevo..pero respiro tan cerca que aquello en si mismo era una caricia, Ritsuka arqueo un poco la espalda cuando manos hábiles se colaron de nuevo cerca de su abdomen bajo la playera que fue sencillamente sacada de juego, su ardiente piel quedo de nueva cuenta a disposición de la boca ávida, la lengua húmeda y los blancos dientes de Soubi, fue tomado con delicadeza de ambos costados del tórax, siendo alzado ligeramente solo para sentir como sus pezones eran asaltados por el calido aliento del frágil ángel con alas de mariposa, las manos de Ritsuka se hundieron en aquella melena de cabellos cenizos tratando de controlar algo de lo que pasaba…pero no lograba hacerlo…simplemente no quería hacerlo, no quería el control, jamás lo había querido.

-Soubi…-

Un suspiro acaricio su pecho mientras tenia que arquear un poco la espalda aun aferrado a aquella cortina de cabellos que suaves se dejaban hacer por los dedos impacientes que los enredaban una y otra vez y que jalaban de ellos ligeramente, fue obligado a ponerse en pie sin una mirada sin una palabra, sus acciones simplemente se sincronizaban, formaban un lazo…un vinculo entre sacrificio y combatiente, entre amo y maestro..entre amantes…

-ah…ah..S..Sou..-

Pero fue incapaz de terminar lo que fuera que tratara de decir, la lengua que anteriormente humedecía su pecho ahora se hundía en su ombligo y trazaba diáfanas formas en su abdomen mientras manos finas y calidas jugaban con el elástico de su pantalón y su ropa interior…su flujo de sangre ahora se concentraba en su entrepierna mientras seguía perdiendo las sensaciones del tacto en la melena de Soubi y las piernas comenzaban a fallarle, delatando temblores y espasmos, solo fue un instante, un instante, lo que toma respirar un par de veces, despertar de un ligero sueño, eso fue lo que tardo en sentir como su miembro era tomado por ágiles dedos..su pantalón yacía cerca de la cama en el piso sin importancia alguna, estaba por dejarse caer de rodillas embriagado por las sensaciones, demasiado aturdido para sostenerse por si mismo, pero una mano se cerro con fuerza sobre su cintura dándole un punto de soporte mientras ese aliento que acariciaba su abdomen entibiaba peligrosamente su entrepierna.

Su respiración se entrecorto, sus latidos se volvieron inestables y su fiebre se volvió verdadero ardor cuando sin poder evitarlo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, se aferro con fuerza a un par de hombros blancos y gemía con fuerza tratando de ahogar algo de sonido en su garganta el ver apresada su intimidad por una calidez y una humedad que bien podría confundir con un verdadero cielo, el frió recorrió su dureza poco a poco mientras era abandonada hasta que dentro de la boca del combatiente solo quedo el glande, la mano que lo ayudaba en su tarea, bajo un poco mas entre las piernas abiertas de Ritsuka, su miembro fue acogido de nueva cuenta completamente dentro de aquella húmeda y calida cueva mientras un dedo llegaba a su entrada y lo hacia soltar una nueva exclamación.

-Aaah!-

Un masaje circular acompañado de una pequeña presión en su entrada lograron que empujara con ritmo su pene una y otra vez dentro de la boca de Soubi que lo recibía con suavidad, lo apresaba con los labios y marcaba su camino de salida con los dientes muy ligeramente, el ritmo comenzaba a volverse intrépido cuando Soubi simplemente abandono toda atención al pequeño cuerpo dejándolo descansar sobre el, sin irrumpir en su interior con aquel dedo que lo acariciaba, sin dejarlo terminar en su boca…simplemente había cesado de golpe, pero Ritsuka podía sentirlo bajo de el, entre sus piernas, aquel miembro despierto en los pantalones del otro, y su respiración jadeante deseosa..quería más de aquello..quería apagar aquella nueva fiebre que quemaba ligeramente la corteza de sus sentidos.

-Soubi…Soubi…-

Murmuro mientras hundía el rostro en el cuello de su combatiente y trataba de brindarle placer, de incitarlo a seguir, imitando las acciones que el mismo había sentido en su cuello, acariciando esa pálida piel con sus labios y su pequeña lengua, la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha de Soubi subieron por su espalda desnuda con sensualidad, dejando que Ritsuka marcara su cuello con ligeras mordidas, con intensos besos, con tibia saliva, un leve sonrisa surco sus labios sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta cuando este por si mismo seguía buscando contacto con su altiva dureza y claro que lo deseaba. Y lo tomaría…no podía esperar mas tiempo…no podía esperar por aspirar el perfume a lavanda de aquella negra cabellera azabache, no podía resistirse mas tiempo a ese cuerpo exquisitamente formando que se le antojaba frágil y sencillamente hermoso como una fina pieza de cristal cortado, y sus ojos…aquellos ojos de ese especial color levemente amatistas que se encendían según las emociones del chico…y el viento seguía librando su propia batalla fuera y el por fin sentía que había logrado conquistar ese pequeño corazón.

-te amo, Ritsuka…-

Aquellas palabras que pronunciaba tan a menudo y que siempre eran rechazadas esta vez recibidas por un dulce silencio, cubierto de oscuridad bañado de entrega…como un dulce postre..el postre mas dulce de todos..y la pequeña boca seguía sobre su piel, y dejaba sus manos vagar sobre la desnuda piel de la espalda de su amo..de su pequeño amo..de su hermoso amo..que lo hechizaba..que lo dominaba y que lo hacia rendirse…

Con Suavidad pero con un moviendo rápido la espalda de Ritsuka golpeo el colchón mientras se veía libre de todo contacto con Soubi, su pecho subía y bajaba, quería arrancarse el corazón, arrojarlo lejos para que dejara de latir con tanta fuerza antes de que Soubi lograra escucharlo, pero tuvo que rendirse a la desesperación del sonido cuando ante sus ojos, las prendas del combatiente cayeron una a una…mientras todo el cuerpo perfecto y pálido quedaba expuesto ante sus ojos, que involuntariamente se centraron de inmediato en la entrepierna del adulto comprobando la longitud de esta y consiguiendo solamente que un arrebatado rubor inundara sus pómulos que fueron prontamente acariciados por finos labios, movió una mano temblorosa hacia el cuerpo que aun no descansaba completamente sobre el suyo y con timidez simplemente rozo aquella extensión..aquella carne que era la mas ardiente en el cuerpo de aquel que le enseñaba a ser amante.

-mmuhhm-

El ligero jadeo pinto con su matiz el momento, provocando que Ritsuka apartara su mano de inmediato, demasiado temeroso, demasiado tímido..demasiado impaciente por saber que seguía…

-date la vuelta…-

Las palabras golpearon suave su conciencia que lo hizo obedecer con calma, se giro en la cama hasta darle la espalda por completo a aquel hermoso ser que no podía ser clasificado jamás a su punto de vista, demasiado hermoso para ser un demonio, demasiado irresistible para ser un ángel, y el se esforzaba por comprender, por sentir, por corresponder…seguía siendo asaltado por ligeros mareos y temblores, estaba enfermo, enfermo de sensaciones, enfermo físicamente, ya no sabia distinguir, y su mundo se volvió a un mas ambiguo por que mientras en la calle el viento lograba que las hojas siguieran tapizando el suelo gris e infértil, Soubi tapizaba de besos su espalda tibia y suave… y las ramas de los árboles cerca de las ventanas vecinas rasgaban con arritmia los cristales..mientras dedos suaves, trémulos lo acariciaban de arriba abajo, poco a poco, las sabanas se tiñeron de sudor y perdieron su forma al ser tremendamente sujetas bajo los puños de pequeñas manos que buscaban descargar un poco de los que sentía su dueño al sentir una invasión en su entrada…y las manos de Soubi seguían en su cadera y sujetaban ligeramente sus glúteos separándolos, mientras su largo cabello acariciaba la esbelta espalda y perdía su lengua en el sabor del interior de Ritsuka, que se removió ligeramente ante la invasión, que expandía sus paredes, que robaba su cordura y que además lubricaba el camino para lo que seria una intrusión mayor.

-aah! Ah!...-

Jadeaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, armando una serenata de gemidos para degustar los oídos del combatiente.

-Soy tuyo Ritsuka…te amo…-

El interior del chico había sido abandonado para sentir al otro subir por su espalda hasta murmurar cerca de su oído, se estremeció, cuando el capullo de Soubi presiono contra su entrada..suaves besos caían en su nuca y la parte alta de su espalda, decoraban sus hombros mientras la intensa respiración de ambos acariciaba el aire, caían lentamente en ondas de la imundancia más pura, de la cordura mas desquiciada y de la estabilidad más frágil. Poco a poco el dolor se extendió acompañado de una deliciosa sensación por todo el cuerpo del chico que cerro sus paredes con fuerza apresando el miembro que acariciaba su interior, que buscaba sus entrañas y que comenzó a moverlo sobre las sabanas en un vals guiado por un vaivén ligero que le hizo cerrar una vez mas los ojos, morderse el labio inferior y liberar poco a poco su propia pasión, mientras Soubi liberaba la suya en el, roncos gemidos y jadeos mancharon las paredes, lo abstracto de la situación se volvió hermosamente decorativo mientras las caderas de Ritsuka eran subidas lentamente dándole un mejor ángulo de entrada a su amante, además de permitirle alcanzar el pequeño miembro a comparación del suyo propio y lograr rendirle tributo al ritmo de sus estocadas..

-Ah…Aah! Des..Despacio..-

pero la voz suplicante de Ritsuka, era sencillamente ignorada por las embestidas que aumentaban en ritmo y profundidad al mismo tiempo que su entrepierna seguía siendo atendida.

-Soubi! Soubi!-

El combatiente había dicho que era suyo..pero la realidad era otro..la realidad era que Ritsuka pertenecía a el, el era el único esclavo ahí..el único sirviente, y el ardor de su piel en fricción con la otra se lo comprobaba, mas besos limpiaban el sudor de su espalda mientras seguía bailando al ritmo de su compañero, los besos variaron hacia su cuello y logro sentir perfectamente la respiración acelerada de la hermosa mariposa azul en su oído…palabras erráticas movimientos furiosos que convertían el dolor en infinito placer comenzaron a llenar sus sentidos igual que aquella intrusión llenaba su interior..un poco de liquido pre-eyaculatorio salio de su interior de golpe causándole la primera perdida de conciencia, la mano de Soubi no ceso mientras un espasmo lo recorrió y su entrada seguía siendo tomada con la misma cadencia.

-Te amo…-

De nuevo aquellas palabras con voz profunda cerca de su oído antes de que su lóbulo fuera apresado con aquella boca que había dejado a su lengua vagar en su interior…y un poco mas de liquido lo abandono, la mano en su intimidad rodeo su glande y volvió al ritmo de las embestidas subiendo y bajando.

-mmm..AHH! Ss..Soubi!-

El pacer era tanto que desbarataba su realidad y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos…electricidad pura era lo que cargaban sus células, lo que lo hacia gritar y suplicar por mas..un poco más….

El nombre de uno nació en la boca del otro..cuando ambos alcanzaron el final de aquella frenética danza, la mano de Soubi se vio bañada de un liquido tibio mientras el mismo se derramaba dentro de aquella entrada que dejo caer unas gotas de sus esencia en sus ultimas estocadas…sus pechos agitados y sus mejillas rojas se desplomaron en la cama…el salio con cuidado..con amor..mas de su liquido dejo el cuerpo de Ritsuka mientras lo hacia y ante los ojos del chico llevo la mano donde había recibido el liquido del gatito a su boca, paso la lengua por los dedos degustando aquella esencia .

-…mmm…- exclamo como si comiera un platillo delicioso.

Esto ultimo solo arranco un ultimo estremecimiento en el cuerpo del chico que busco refugio bajo las sabanas y sobre su pecho…trataba de calmar su respiración…su corazón..su espíritu…sudaba y su piel comenzaba a sentirse más fresca, se atrevió a hablar pues temía quedarse dormido de un momento a otro.

-¿Perderé mis orejas?- So voz insegura, ronca, satisfecha.

-No lo sé…- un beso acompañando las palabras.

Ritsuka busco la mirada de Soubi aun acurrucado entre sus brazos.

-¿Te iras…?-

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-

-No…-

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

-No….-

Una suave risa por que meció ligeramente los cabellos cenizos, mas silencio que solo dejaba sentir el extraño sentimiento en el aire…Loveless el ser sin amor era en aquel momento el mas amado.

-Si enfermo de nuevo..¿volverás a cuidarme?-

-¿me lo pedirás?-

-deja de contestar con más preguntas-

-lo siento…-

-No te disculpes-

-Lo siento..-

-Soubi…!-

-Te amo…-

y el silencio siguió a aquellas palabras, Ritsuka se acoplo perfectamente sobre el hombro del guardián, que perdió los dedos entre el cabello azabache, la piel del chico se sentía fresca…sonrió, mientras el pequeño cerraba los ojos poco a poco ambos cuerpos aun reclamándose uno a otro..la fiebre había pasado..y el viento aun seguía soplando.

-¿Me llamaras para cuidarte si enfermas de nuevo?-

-Yo no te llame esta vez…-

-¿Eso es un no?-

-pues….no-

Y hasta aquí llega, espero Reviews y saber si le ha gustado a alguien, flores, bombones y cartas bomba a darle clic ahí abajo!


End file.
